1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus includes OLEDs and circuit devices such as thin film transistors (TFTs) on a substrate. To form the circuit devices and light emitting diodes (LEDs), a patterning process such as a photolithographic process and an etching process may be used. An align mark may be used for accurate patterning. However, if a surface is damaged during a manufacturing process, the align mark may not be recognized in a subsequent process. For example, in a process of cutting a mother substrate to form a plurality of panels, the align mark may not be identified due to surface damage.